


Home Sweet Home

by projectcyborg



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Meta, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tri-fandom drabble-a-thon jr. hosted by me ~ prompt = H</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Seven years in a media vacuum and suddenly I was the subject of every newscast, every dispatch, every tabloid.

I didn't give interviews because I couldn't answer the questions. The reporters who commed recited my life back to me in sound bites. I took to running netsearches on myself to try to learn what they knew.

Everything in my apartment was swathed in a velvety sheen of dust. I discovered that people have been writing stories about me.

Apparently, I spent my years in the Delta Quadrant committing unspeakable acts with Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, Harry, B'elanna, various lowerdecks crew, select holocharacters, and innumerable aliens. And Seven -- though their information on her was rather spotty.

I wonder if I'll ever be myself again.


End file.
